The present invention relates to a new and improved fastener mounting apparatus and more specifically to a fastener mounting apparatus which is used with a press to mount fasteners during operation of the press.
A fastener mounting apparatus which is used with a press is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,989 issued May 15, 1979 and entitled Automatic Piercing Nut Assembling Arrangement. The fastener mounting apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a punch which is mounted on one platen of a press. A fastener mounting section is movable relative to the punch during operation of the press. A post guides the movement between the fastener mounting section and punch during operation of the press. A conveyor is connected with the fastener mounting section and conducts fasteners to the mounting section.